The End is Where We Begin
by Emeralddragon12
Summary: After returning home from the Wizard Competition, the Russo kids think that they can just begin their new lives. But not everything is what it seems when a mysterious man appears who seems to know Alex. Alex/Mason and Justin/Juliet (Title is reverently borrowed from a ThousandFootKrutch song)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place. Also, if characters from other TV shows, movies, and/or books appear in this work, it is for humorous effect, and I do not own them either. **

Chapter 1: Shattered Glass

The two eldest Russos and their monstrously significant others were gathered in the wizard lair for a parting of ways. Justin was getting ready to take over as Headmaster of Wiz Tech, while Alex was off to...really to do whatever she wanted since her parents didn't mind her using magic and spending all of her time in the Wizard World now. The two had already said their good byes to the rest of their family and friends, but had thought it would be symbolic for the four of them to step through the portal together as a group. Or rather, Justin had thought so, Juliet thought he was cute for saying it, Mason had no problems with the idea and Alex was going along because she didn't dislike her brother nearly as much as she sometimes pretended to. And she did own him a huge favor.

"Wow, I can hardly believe this is really happening." Justin said. "I've been waiting for this moment my entire life, but still."

"Wait," Alex began disbelievingly, "you've been waiting to take over Wiz Tech from Professor Crumbs your entire life?"

"No Alex. I think Justin meant becoming a full wizard." clarified Juliet.

"Thank you Juliet. At least someone here understands me." Justin draped his arm over her shoulder in appreciation.

"Look Justin, I've had about eighteen years to not understand you, and I'm not about to start trying now."

"Oh come on you two, must you fight with each other? Can't you just enjoy them moment?"

"Wow Mason, you cute accent makes even that ridiculous request sound good." All four of the teens nodded in agreement at Alex's statement. With nothing left to talk about, the four started to move in the direction of the portal when Juliet noticed something.

"Hey Alex. Look at your wand. It's, glowing."

Alex whipped her wand out of her boot so all four of them could get a closer look. Indeed, the green orb on the top her wand, which she had always assumed was just for decoration, was flashing between its usual color and a much darker green. "What's going on with my wand? Justin?"

"Hey no, don't blame me. I'm not doing anything."

"No, I meant do you know what's happening to it."

"I have no idea. I've never read anything about wands behaving like this."

As the four continued to star at the orb, they realized that with each flash it was steadily growing bigger. After three seconds it was the size of a golf ball, and after five it was the size of a baseball. When it had swelled as large as a basketball the orb popped off and began floating in midair, leaving the end of Alex's wand looking strangely bare.

"Justin, what's happening?"

"I don't know Juliet. I've never read anything about wands acting this way." Suddenly the orb started flashing a darker and darker green, as well as more frequently. "Okay guys, let's back away from that thing. It might be dangerous. And I'm not just saying that because it came from something Alex touched.

Alex was too freaked out to argue with him. By now the orb was done flashing, permanently stuck as a deep green, and thought it still continued to grow, it was becoming less solid. In fact, it appeared to be turning into a vapor. As the gas expanded further out, it started to take on a different shape. The shape of a person.

Even after had started to condense out of gas into a real, living person it was difficult to make out what he looked like. This was mostly because his face seemed to be in a state of flux between that of a 12 year old and a 12,000 year old. Finally it settled out in the face of a somewhat handsome 20 something young man.

He was dressed from head to toe in green. He had a neat green suit with a fancy green tie, dark green dress pants and darker green shoes, and even a green fedora which he swept off his head with a elegant bow to reveal hair so red it would put Harder to shame. "Hello Russos," he said with a laugh in his voice. "My Alex, you do seem to be in a lot less trouble than you were the last time we met. Don't worry though; we'll soon fix that"


End file.
